Alasan
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Kalau ditanya: kenapa kamu tidak mau jadi Kamen Rider? Taki kazuya punya alasan tersendiri...


**A/N:** Yey! I'm back with one shot! Cerita ini dibikin gara2 kumpul sama Barudak Arcana dan nge-Gosip tentang komik Spirits 10. LOL

**Disc:** Taki dan pemikirannya serta seluruh rider dimiliki dan dikomersilkan oleh Ishinomori pro. Digambar oleh Muraeda-sensei. Dan dibaca oleh aku, hahahahaha

**Warning:** Santai... General kok ^^

…

**Alasan**

…

Hai, aku **Taki Kazuya**!

Jangan teralalu formal, panggil saja aku Taki. Kita belum terlalu dekat kan? Jadi aku belum bisa memperbolehkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depan. Hanya pamanku, **Tachibana Tobei** yang memanggilku begitu. Anak-anak angkatnya yang lain juga terbiasa memangilku 'Taki' jadi…

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak-anak angkat pamanku, aku pun salah satu dari anak angkat itu. Tapi yang membedakanku dengan mereka adalah aku manusia. Wait! Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Jadi aku akan luruskan sekarang. Mereka bukan monster, hantu atau sebangsanya. Mereka adalah manusia mesin. C-y-b-o-r-g jika dieja.

Apa mereka hidup? Yup! Mereka hidup dan sekarang malah berjalan-jalan dengan santai di rumah paman. Penampilan luar mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan manusia normal lainnya, bahkan mungkin mereka jauh lebih tampan darimu. Untuk kalimat terakhir itu sih relatif, karena wajah mereka memang seperti itu sebelum diubah menjadi cyborg.

Sekarang para cyborg sahabatku itu menjadi penyelamat bumi, dimana-orang-lain-tidak-tahu-siapa-yang-telah-berjasa-melindungi-mereka dan menamakan diri mereka 'Kamen rider'. Masih belum paham? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu secara mendetail. Hal ini sangat rahasia! Jika ingin tahu masa lalu mereka, tanya saja langsung! Mulutku akan terkunci rapat. Bisa dibilang, jika aku sedikit saja membocorkan identitas mereka, kehidupan kami dan seluruh makhluk bumi akan terancam. Ekstrim? Memang. Tapi paling tidak kami tidak se-ekstrim tokoh-tokoh antagonis yang muncul di berbagai sinetron lokal di salah satu negara kepulauan tetangga jauh kami.

Yang menjadi masalah kali ini adalah, aku sendiri hanya manusia biasa. Aku mensyukuri keadaanku. Tapi jika suatu saat ada monster mengancam, tubuh manusiaku ini juga adalah batasanku. Berkali-kali aku sempat berpikir untuk bisa menjadi Kamen Rider seperti mereka, tapi harapan itu selalu kukubur dalam-dalam. Tentu saja menjadi jagoan sangatlah keren. Kita pasti ingin sekali bisa menjadi salah satu jagoan dari salah satu film super hero yang kita tonton sejak kecil, kan? Aku sangat memaklumi perasaan itu.

"Taki, sorry…angkat kakimu bentar donk!"

Ooops! Aku sedikit mengangkat kakiku. Mempersilahkan pemuda manis itu membersihkan lantai di daerah sekitar sofa tempatku duduk. Nama pemuda itu adalah **Tsukuba Hiroshi**. Dia adalah salah satu kamen Rider yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk terbang. Bisa kau bayangkan? TERBANG! Aku ingin sekali suatu saat bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan tekhnologi yang harus menguras isi dompetku seperti kapal terbang atau helikopter. Wow! Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa terbang dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Itu hanya salah satu contoh saja kenapa aku ingin menjadi Kamen Rider. Namun sekarang aku tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi. Kenapa? Karena ternyata menjadi cyborg tidak seenak yang kau pikirkan. Mau bukti? Baiklah!

Kulihat Ichimonji dan **Murasame** sedang menuju dapur. Aku pun segera meminta tolong pada salah satu dari mereka agar membawakan teh untukku. Dengan senyum jahil khasnya, pemuda kecil yang memakai topi biru itu membawa sebuah teko besar berisi teh panas dan menuangkannya ke cangkir kami masing-masing. **Ichimonji Hayato** atau yang dikenal sebagai Kamen Rider Nigo adalah salah satu sahabatku. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Tidak seperti **Amazon** yang dari awal memang yatim piatu, orang tua Ichimonji adalah diplomat kaya dan saat ini sedang berada di Inggris. Sekarang? Orang tuanya menganggap dia telah terbunuh dalam penyerangan monster yang terjadi di Tokyo beberapa tahun lalu. Dia pun tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi keluarganya tercinta, karena hal itu pasti akan menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Sahabatku membiarkan orang tuanya menganggap dia sudah mati daripada harus melihat mereka diancam ketakutan.

Hal pertama mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi Kamen Rider:**Orang yang ada di sekitar kalian akan selalu dalam bahaya!**

Aku menyeruput sedikit teh yang sudah dituang Ichimonji. AMPUN! Panas sekali! Sial, padahal aku sudah kehausan. Kulihat Ichimonji tenang-tenang saja meneguk isi cangkir itu hingga ludes. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menuang teh dari teko itu lagi sampai cangkirnya kembali penuh.

Hal kedua mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi Kamen Rider: **Kalian tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun!**

Mereka memang sudah dipasang mesin pencernaan seperti manusia, bahkan ketika terluka akan megeluarkan darah seperti kita. Mereka pun bisa kesakitan walau dalam konteks yang berbeda. Tapi mereka tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama layaknya manusia biasa. Mereka kehilangan indra pengecap, indra perasa dan indra peraba. Karena mereka akan bisa merasakan hal yang lebih dari itu. Dan kehilangan hal yang kurang dari itu. Sisanya bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri.

"Kazami, mau teh?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki tampan berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Dia menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan bersama **Shigeru** dan **Oki**. Baiklah. Kulihat dia mengangkut pipa besar yang didepannya tertulis angka 100kg dengan satu tangan yang kini dibawanya ke dalam garasi. Kalau kalian pernah menonton _the Incredibles_, aku pasti sudah seperti anak kecil yang melongo ketika melihat Jack mengangkat mobil di depan rumahnya. Untunglah aku sudah lama mengenal seorang **Kazami Shirou**. Kalau tidak aku bisa pingsan karena shock.

Hal ketiga mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi Kamen Rider: **Kekuatan Kamen Rider kadang tidak terkendali!**

Kalian bisa saja bilang: kendalikan saja. Heh! Memangnya gampang? Aku masih sempat melihat **Hongo** merusak keran air di kamar mandi berkali-kali karena terlalu keras memegangnya. Aku dan **Keisuke** harus bisa menjadi tukang ledeng dadakan ketika hal itu terjadi. Untunglah Keisuke sangat lihai dalam segala masalah soal air. Kamar mandi di rumah ini kan cuma satu, jika rusak, aku dan paman harus mandi dimana? Kalian pasti heran. Kenapa di rumah yang dihuni selusin laki-laki ini hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi. Jawabannya sangat gampang. Cyborg tidak ke kamar mandi. Jelas? Mereka tidak dilengkapi oleh cairan amoniak atau apapun itu yang akan mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Mereka gampang membersihkan diri. Bahkan kalau kotor, bukan hanya mandi jawaban mereka.

Hal keempat mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi Kamen Rider: **Aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai manusia normal.**

Mereka tidak bisa mati. Mereka tidak bisa menjadi tua. Mereka tidak bisa punya anak. Seks-pun bukan menjadi pilihan karena mereka tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dan seperti yang kujelaskan di atas. Mereka tidak dilengkapi dengan hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan aktivitas mereka sebagai Kamen Rider. Kalau mau kupertegas. Mereka sudah tidak punya sperma.

Tentunya mereka bisa dilengkapi dengan hormon-hormon yang dibutuhkan kalau mereka mau. Karena walau sesama anggota Kamen Rider, **Yuuki Jyoji** adalah dokter yang cukup handal untuk mengoperasi teman-temannya. Hanya saja sampai saat ini belum ada yang meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Entah karena malu atau mereka memang tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka cyborg. Semua kerusakan dapat diperbaiki dengan mudah asal ditangani oleh profesor mesin yang tepat. Tidak seperti penyakit kanker yang terlanjur diderita beberapa juta umat manusia karena kebodohan mereka.

Sebetulnya masih banyak hal-hal yang mengurungkan niatku untuk menjadi seorang Kamen Rider. Tapi empat alasan di atas cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan 'Tidak!' jika seseorang menawarkan meja operasi padaku dengan sukarela. Walau begitu, setiap hari bertarung bersama mereka sudah cukup bagiku untuk sangat mengerti keadaan mereka. Aku dan paman Tachibana juga berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjadi beban. Dan tentu saja, terus memperlakukan mereka sebagai manusia. Karena pada awalnya mereka juga manusia, sama seperti aku. Kamu. Kita semua.

Berkat mereka, kini aku meyakini satu hal kenapa aku bangga menjadi diriku sendiri, baik itu menjadi Kamen Rider atau bukan: **Karena aku adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain!**

Dan aku selalu yakin itu!

**END**

…

Based from Kamen Rider Spirits Volume 10. Chapter 9. Pages 22-23: The built of Spirits.

**A/N:** Gimana? Aneh ya? Maaf ya kalo pemikiran kita beda ^^  
Tapi ini makna yang kuambil dari keseluruhan cerita Kamen Rider Showa yang kutonton sejak kecil...

Mpe ketemu Di Fic Lainnya ya! Just keep suport me~~~ :3


End file.
